


Пусть все будет так, как ты захочешь

by Naturka



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-27
Updated: 2009-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В подарок замечательной Diana77</p>
    </blockquote>





	Пусть все будет так, как ты захочешь

**Author's Note:**

> В подарок замечательной Diana77

\- Макс? – Саня поднял голову и посмотрел на друга, сидящего на неудобном больничном стуле у окна, занавешенного казенной бежевой занавеской.  
\- Что? – парень отвернулся от дождливого пейзажа за окном и посмотрел на него.  
\- Как ты думаешь, что будет дальше?  
\- Дальше? – Максим поднялся и присел на краешек своей кровати. – А дальше будет только так, как мы с тобой захотим. Так, как ты захочешь. И как я захочу.  
\- Ты так думаешь? – в глазах шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки блеснула влага.  
\- Ну конечно, я в этом нисколько не сомневаюсь, - долговязый, лохматый, как щенок бобтейла, Макс вскочил с кровати, открыл нараспашку окно и, забравшись на подоконник, громко крикнул, высунувшись наружу: - Все будет хорошо! - и услышал за спиной тихое:  
\- Я тебе верю…

ххх

\- Как ты посмел? В моем доме? В моей семье? – отец бушевал уже второй час. Максим ушел, как только родители застали их двоих. В общем-то, ничем особенным они не занимались. Ну, подумаешь, Саня вдруг наклонился к своему старому другу и поцеловал. А тот не отскочил, как ошпаренный, не оттолкнул, в попытке остановить его. Он ответил. И как раз в этот момент в комнату вошел внезапно вернувшийся и почему-то совсем неслышно вошедший в дом отец.   
Сейчас Саня сидел в углу комнаты, сжавшись в комок и слушал поток лившихся на него ругательств. Михаил Владимирович, интеллигент в третьем поколении, гордившийся своим, пусть и отдаленным, родством с великими графьями Толстыми, не мог поверить, что его сыну – единственному наследнику и возможному продолжателю рода Кравчук, нравятся парни. И не хотел слушать никаких объяснений.  
Первые четверть часа мальчишка еще пытался хоть как-то объясниться. Сказать, что нравятся ему далеко не все парни. И даже наоборот. Просто Макс… он такой… Но отец не слушал, продолжая бушевать. Казалось, в квартире, стоило ему повысить голос, начала звенеть посуда, а в кухонном шкафу запрыгали кастрюли.  
Потом пришла мама. И ей вызывали скорую. И невысокая полная докторша, поставив Антонине Ивановне укол, покачала головой, с укором посмотрев на зареванного Саню, красного как рак Михаила Владимировича, посоветовала им не волновать немолодую уже женщину и ушла, оставив на столе в большой комнате написанный непонятным почерком рецепт с длинным списком необходимых лекарств.  
И Саню посадили под домашний арест. Отобрали мобильный телефон и отключили интернет. Только вот в окно смотреть не смогли запретить. А внизу стоял Макс. Махал рукой и что-то кричал. И вот тогда Саня решился. Это ведь всего лишь второй этаж. Ну что с ним может случиться?  
Он сгреб с кровати простыню, завязал на ней несколько узлов, превращая в огромную толстую веревку, закрепил один конец за батарею и перегнулся через подоконник. А потом руки соскользнули с влажного от утренней росы карниза. 

ххх

\- Как ты думаешь, брат, что будет дальше? – двое в белом стояли на облаке и смотрели вниз на мальчишку, стоящего на подоконнике больничной палаты отделения травмы и кричащего куда-то далеко – в голубую высоту. Отдавая слова ветру, разносящему их над вершинами зеленых, мокрых от только что закончившегося теплого летнего ливня деревьев, над крышами домов – туда, где летают только птицы.  
\- А ты как думаешь, брат?  
\- Думаю, все у них будет хорошо.  
\- Я уверен в этом! 

ххх

А над городом все так же звучала песня:  
«…все будет так, как ты захочешь …»


End file.
